


Morning Glow

by supercantaloupe



Series: d20 alphabet 2021 [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City
Genre: Campaign 03 Season 01: The Unsleeping City, Dress Up, Gen, Musical References, except its the morning, girls night, i really don't know how to tag this one sorry gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercantaloupe/pseuds/supercantaloupe
Summary: Esther and Sofia help Rowan pack away her old closet.
Series: d20 alphabet 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178252
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, day 3: Crown.
> 
> Set shortly after the end of season 1.

Some brassy old standard plays off Sofia’s phone, connected to a shitty little speaker with an aux cord. It provides the background music to set the scene: three young women rummaging through a dusty old storage room, attempting to make progress on a Saturday morning.

“You’ve got a lot of clothes down here,” Esther comments as she’s handed lavish dresses and ostentatious coats to fold and pack away into boxes. 

“Well, you have to keep _something_ from every show you do,” Rowan replies, dramatic as ever, rummaging through the clothes. “How _else_ are you supposed to remember them all?”

“You’ve been in a lot of shows,” Esther continues, raising a brow.

“Well, I’ve been working in _the biz_ for a long time.” Rowan glances back at the wizard curiously. “Not much one for the theater?”

Esther shrugs. “I’ve never been, until recently.” Too risky, she almost says. “And I’m guessing it’s not normally supposed to go down the way it did at Midsummer Nights?”

Rowan laughs. “Not typically, no. Although you’d be surprised.”

“So these were all your costumes?” Sofia asks, drawing in a breath with awe. She holds up a dress, slightly faded and very old-fashioned. “On _Broadway??”_

“Only some of them,” Rowan answers, shimmying her shoulders and smirking. “Some of them are -- ooh! Originals,” she says, noticing the dress Sofia holds and running the fabric of the skirt through her fingers nostalgically. “This one’s from the 1870s.”

Sofia smiles and nods, folding it very gently to pack away. “How many are from shows then?”

“Maybe a third? It’s so hard to keep track of them all.”

Esther snorts. “They just let you take the costumes like that?”

“Oh, I didn’t say _that.”_ Rowan laughs, mischievous. 

“What’s this one from?” Sofia asks, rummaging through the closet and pulling out a dark, glittery dress. 

Rowan holds her chin and takes a look. “Cabaret,” she says after a beat. “Ooh, what a fun one! That looked so good on me in ‘66.” She grins and takes the dress from Sofia, holding it up against her chest to admire it again. “I wonder if it still fits.”

“I bet, you’d look great in that,” Sofia says, nodding and taking a seat on one of the packed boxes. They were already labeled with sharpie, all ready to move to Rowan’s new apartment. Much as she loved her penthouse, it would be too suspicious if she just moved into the late Misty Moore’s apartment out of the blue. “I wish I could pull off a dress like that.”

“Sure you can!” Rowan says, folding the dress and handing it to Esther.

“No, no, I couldn’t,” Sofie shakes her head and smiles, albeit a little sadly. She sets the dress aside. “I don’t have the--”

“The what, darling?” Rowan chuckles. “The zazz?”

“The confidence,” Esther fills in, shrugging.

“The joy,” Sofia adds. It sits in the air among them for a moment, silent save for the showtune on the shitty little speaker. 

“Darlings, all you need is to get into character,” Rowan counters gently after a beat. The mischief returns to her smile. “And all you need to get into character is--” she pauses, snaps her fingers with a flourish, and in a puff of smoke and spark, appears in a deeply-low-cut black vest, shorts and garters, with a bowler hat and striking makeup up top. “--a good costume!”

The other two women snicker and applaud lightly. Rowan smirks and rolls her shoulders, splays out her jazz hands, the spitting image of Liza Minelli while her Disguise Self spell lasts. “Really, you two should try something on! I can’t be the _only_ one having a little fun here today,” she continues.

“I think it’ll take more than just a costume to get me in your mood, but thanks,” Sofia says. Esther nods and gives an “mhm” in agreement.

“What?” Rowan’s shoulders drop, but her smile doesn’t. “No, no, of course not! You just need the right costume,” she says, lighting up again and going back to rummage through the closet. In a moment, she pops back out, grinning and holding a crown and a cape. Turning to Sofia, she places the crown on her head: a shimmery blue-silver tiara, like snowflakes or starbursts. “For you, Miss Lee,” she says grandly. Then, turning to Esther, she whips the cape around with a flourish and drapes it over her shoulders. “And for you, Miss Sinclair! The Witches of New York!” 

Sofia and Esther exchange a look with each other before bursting out into giggles. It was silly, but they had to give Rowan credit, it _was_ kind of fun.

“Witches, huh?” Esther says, glancing down at the burgundy cloak around her shoulders. She stands and sways to watch it ripple around her.

“Yeah, well,” Rowan says, holding her chin again and regarding them. “That one’s from Into the Woods,” she points to Esther, then to Sofia. “And that’s from Wicked.”

“You played Glinda?” Sofia asks, gently taking the crown off and holding it so she can get a good look of it herself.

“In the 2000’s? No, darling, I was Madame Morrible,” Rowan laughs. “Although I suppose I could _now…”_ She taps her chin in thought.

Sofia chuckles and stands, handing the crown back to Rowan. “That’s really sweet, Rowan. Thanks.”

“Hm?” Rowan says, glancing down at the crown. She gently pushes it back at Sofia. “Keep it, Sofie darling.”

“Huh? But it’s yours.”

Rowan smiles and shakes her head. She takes the crown back and gently places it back on Sofia’s head. “It suits you.” She glances over at Esther, too, with pride. “You too, darling. You’ll grow into it.” 

The two witches smile and take turns giving their thanks and a hug to the faerie, who, afterwards, takes each of their hands in hers and gives them a squeeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable [ here,](https://supercantaloupe.tumblr.com/post/644042613219000320/dimension20alphabet-prompt-fill-3-crown-title%22) prompt list [here.](https://dimension20alphabet.tumblr.com/post/643573819181776896/prompt-masterlist) title is a refernce to the musical Pippin because i simply must <3.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
